


Blind

by MinnieTheMoocherDA



Series: Clone wars drabbles [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Obi-Wan Kenobi as Rako Hardeen, One sided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 23:23:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15593073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinnieTheMoocherDA/pseuds/MinnieTheMoocherDA
Summary: Cad Bane hated to admit it, but he had actuually come to like Rako Hardeen.





	Blind

Cad Bane hated to admit it, but he had actually come to like Rako Hardeen. 

Ok, maybe _like _was too strong of a word. Appreciate or even respect was more accurate.__

____

____

_You definatly appreciate the way his behind looks in that uniform _an unhelpful voice whispered at the back of his mind. Although, it wasnt exactly wrong Cad thought, as he snuck a glance at the human as they prepared for the mission to Naboo.__

____

____

And it wasn't just the man’s looks that Cad found intriguing. He had an addimtaly attractive array of skills and sense honour that Cad hadn't seem in a bounty hunter since Jango Fett. 

Drawn to him, Cad found himself walking over to where Rako was standing on the ship. 

As though sensing he was coming, Rako turned around. Sweat still gleamed on his shaved head from their time in The Box. However his mannerisms were of someone who was calm and in control of their actions as though he hadn’t just been put through a trail of life and death. A stark contract to the rest of their associates. Cad briefly wondered if he'd ever been in situations similar to those before and why he was even bothering with the rest of the useless scum that dared to call themselves bounty hunters.

"Thanks for the save. I owe you one." Rako said once he’d made his way over, the tattoo on the side of his face curling with his smirk. Kriff.

"Damn right you do. And I don't forget my depts." Cad retorted, trying to ignore the feeling of want twisting in his stomach. He needed to keep focus on the job. Besides despite his slight teasing tone words weren't lies. 

"What you doing with your cut?" He asked, trying to distract himself from the way Rako was fiddling with his new riffle. 

The other man shrugged before leaning his back against the hull. His arms were folded across his chest as though he was a common thug, which his skills today showed that was definitely anything but.

"Buy something big and fancy.” Rako said in his deep voice. “What about you?" 

Cad smirked.

"Getting the first ride outa here to a resort in the outer rim." 

He deserved to be pampered after having to put up with the conditions inside the prison.

Rako nodded absentmindedly, probably thinking along the same lines.

"That's not a bad idea.” He mused, stroking his chin in a strangely familiar manner. “I might do that myself." 

Suddenly Cad had a potentially dangerous yet tantalising idea. 

"You could come with me if you want." 

"What?" For the first time since they'd met Rako failed to look like a smug, in control bitch. Instead he stared at Cad in open shock. A shiver ran up his spine once he realised he had the power to make him speechless. 

"I said." Cad smirked, strolling closer to the man until he had him caged against the hull. From this distance he could taste the musk of his salty human sweat and see the adrenaline fuelled rise and fall of his chest that nearly rivaled his tense breathes in The Box. It was delicious. “That you can join me." 

After finally processing his proposition, Rako looked away in a flustered manner. However it was who was flattered or because he wasn’t their type or just wasn’t interested. This was something different and Cad didn’t like not knowing. 

“I’ll... think about it.” Rako said eventually, meeting Cad’s haze again with a flirtatious smile that didn’t meet his eyes.

“Don’t think to long.” Cad said, stroking a thin blue finger along sharp curve of the man’s jaw. 

He left without another word to make sure the pilot was actually doing their job, relishing the way watching the man shudder made him feel. 

It hurt more than he would ever admit when it was revealed that Rako was actually Kenobi.

**Author's Note:**

> Do I ship Cad Bane and Obi-Wan? No.
> 
> Do I think Cad Bane has a crush on Obi-Wan when he was Rako Hardeen? Yes.


End file.
